Lost War
by KSB Marxist Stag
Summary: Los soldados luchan en campos de batalla, los caballeros con espadas y lanzas reflejan su valor. Pero una madre no es menos guerrera, menos si cumple con su deber. "Nunca doblegado, nunca roto" rezaba el lema de su casa; sin embargo Elia Martell se quebró y doblegó. cuando la guerra está perdida ¿Queda otro remedio?


Se titula: Lost War (guerra perdida).

Lo escribió: Obara Greyback/Soly Stalin (cambio de nombre constantemente, así que si en dos semanas más me véis con este nick no os asustéis).

Número de palabras: 3000 justitas.

Copiright: el mundo de canción de hielo y fuego y sus personajes no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al escritor estadounidense George R. R. Martin, este fic no tiene fines lucrativos ni cosa que se le parezca.

Aclaro que: Este fanfic participa en el reto #3, secundarios a estribor del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Es pre series, así que creo no os vais a comer ningún spoiler importante. Eso sí, aparecen algunos datos recogidos de toda la saga, así que no es crack ni cosa que se le parezca.

Recomiendo que: escuchen la canción remembering Sunday de all time low. No tiene nada que ver la letra, pero me sirvió para inspirarme en esta obra.

Elia Martell podía ser muchas cosas, pero nadie jamás diría de ella que era una cobarde o que la habían oído suplicar. "Nunca doblegado, nunca roto" rezaba el lema de su casa, y como buena dorniense que era, desde pequeña siempre buscó hacerle honor. Era una princesa y como tal se comportaba; era una noble, y buscaba la nobleza, anteponiendo a veces sus deseos. Más adelante la convirtieron en una esposa y buscó el agrado de su marido, pensamiento con que la educó su padre cuando aún era una niña. Se desempeñó en la tarea lo mejor que pudo, a pesar de los partos dolorosos y las enfermedades que la aquejaban y postraban en la cama, con los ojos entrecerrados, delirando entre fiebres y estremecimientos. Dio a su esposo dos hijos, Rhaenys y Aegon, nombres brillantes que a todas luces pretendían augurarles un porvenir venturoso.

Todo eso, sin embargo, se había desvanecido cuando los hombres con capa roja y dorada asaltaron el Torreón de Maegor, destruyendo con su proximidad la calma y seguridad que, pese al miedo, se instauró en el corazón de la princesa. No habría final adecuado para Rhaenys, no podría verla felizmente casada con Viserys, su pequeño y gracioso cuñadito. Aegon no podría cumplir la profecía con la que tanto se había obsesionado su padre... no habría tres cabezas del dragón y sus hijos jamás serían recordados más que como los vástagos de una dinastía casi extinta, los despojos rotos de un Dorne que se desangraba y un fuego que se apagó en El Tridente hacía tiempo atrás.

«Rhaenys, espero que te hayas ocultado bien», pensó Elia con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en sus costillas, queriendo salir por su garganta. Sentía la bilis en los labios, las agujas en sus ojos, que testimoniaban el inicio de las lágrimas, y una honda preocupación lentamente se apropiaba de lo que antes era casi confianza. ¿Qué le harían? Era la pregunta más acuciante en su cerebro. decidió, con la cabeza casi fría, que se dejaría hacer todo lo que ellos quisieran... con tal que dejaran en paz a sus pequeños.

Oía los pasos de sus martirizadores como quien oye los caballos del ejército enemigo al otro lado del río, listos para una batalla que todo el mundo ya sabía perdida. Tembló de miedo y ansiedad allí tendida en la cama, con sus ojos de dorniense muy abiertos, en el clásico extravío que supone el terror. Aegon, ignorante del peligro que corría, dormitaba inocentemente contra su pecho, con la tranquilidad e inocencia que solo puede sentir un niño en los brazos de su madre. ¡cuánta confianza depositan esas pequeñas y cándidas criaturas en aquellos seres! Se ven arrullados de amor y en seguida se entregan al sueño, aún si frente a ellos estalla una guerra o si la muerte se les acerca con paso de gacela. Tal era el caso del pequeño príncipe. Elia percibió su respiración calmada contra el pecho y dejó de amamantarlo, envolviéndolo en una manta y dejándolo sobre la cama. Lo miró fijo, esa expresión lánguida y amorosa digna de la sufridora que lo dio a luz, pintada en su semblante. El cabello rubio platino se le pegaba a la frente por el sudor, y sus ojos violeta velados estaban por la sombra de sus párpados y las tupidas pestañas. El sueño había pintado en sí la apacibilidad, que no se perturbaría si la madre seguía cerca, presta a socorrerlo, con su agarre protector y la leche de la vida. Elia de Dorne sufrió un parto duro y complicado, que la dejó casi al borde de la muerte. El dolor fue intenso, las lágrimas no eran suficientes para expresarlo y la sangre que teñía las sábanas níveas, abundante cual río embravecido. Pero no hubo cosa más gratificante en su vida plagada de dolor, que tomar a esa cosita pequeña, gordezuela y cubierto por una suave pelusilla que era su hijo. Rhaegar estaba allí, con la habitual tristeza en las facciones, los pensamientos perdidos en la profecía que pesaba sobre ellos y la mirada fija en el cometa sangrante del cielo, que anunciaba la llegada del príncipe que fue prometido.

«No era yo, nunca fui yo –Murmuró como para sí mismo, la expresión anhelante de quien confía en una nueva predicción. –Mi señora, eh aquí el príncipe... la profecía se cumplió en mi hijo, suya es la canción de hielo y fuego... »

Dijo más, pero en ese momento Elia no lo oyó. Sintió ganas de derrumbarse, después de haber traído al mundo con tantas dificultades a un nuevo Targaryen; pero entonces había recordado el lema de su casa. "Nunca doblegado, nunca roto" simbolizaba a la reina Nymeria huyendo del Feudo franco de Valyria, y la princesa llevaba su sangre. Aún con la cabeza nublada por el dolor, los músculos ardiéndole y la hemorragia casi acabando con su existencia, se vio capaz de dedicarle una sonrisa sincera, secreta y misteriosa, que ocultaba tras de sí la complicidad de varias noches juntos intentando darle vida a aquella criatura, que encerraba en sí misma todo el afecto que ella reservaba para los hijos que le había dado aquel joven taciturno y melancólico. La conciencia se le fue, y sus ojos entonces se cerraron, para abrirse varias horas después y encontrarse con Aegon mamando de su pecho, con la mirada violeta de su padre. La alegría que sintió al saber que ambos estaban vivos no podría describirla ni siquiera un bardo. Había pensado que moriría, pero allí estaba, viva, con fuerzas para criar a su pequeño y vestir con sedas a rhaenys e inculcarle que fuese una buena esposa. ¡Cuán alegre se había sentido cuando sus ojos pudieron abrirse y atisbar el futuro! ¿Cómo podía imaginarse siquiera, que las cosas terminarían como terminaron? Con sangre, dolor y lágrimas nació Aegon Targaryen, y así mismo moriría tanto él como las ilusiones de su padre por engendrar la trinidad. Poco tiempo después, el maestre le había dicho que no podía dar a luz otro niño vivo. Elia sintió como su alegría decaía hasta casi desvanecerse, pero nada fue más desolador que ver el rostro compungido de su marido.

-No –Murmuró, con los ojos bien abiertos –No. No. No.

El maestre volvió a explicarle que la salud de su joven princesa pendía de un hilo, y si quedaba otra vez en cinta corría riesgo de perderla. Rhaegar, noble como era, había visto el sufrimiento de Elia; la vio sollozar y perder el conocimiento; percibió su sangre y su agonía, miró la sonrisa desfallecida que sus labios esbozaban únicamente para él. Balanceó la profecía que por tanto tiempo había estado esperando y la comparó con la salud de su esposa. Comprendió que no era noble forzarla ni pedirle otro dragón, de sus frágiles entrañas no podría proceder su Visenya, la tercera cabeza que necesitaba él y el mundo entero con tanta urgencia. Había asentido, secando el sudor de la frente de su débil consorte, tomó su arpa de cuerdas plateadas y se alejó. "A Refugio Estival, sin dudas", se dijo la joven moribunda, al límite de sus fuerzas. "A componer nuevas canciones, a llorar su desilusión".

Pero Elia estaba equivocada. Poco tiempo después, Rhaegar Targaryen habría secuestrado a Lyanna Stark para cumplir aquella profecía que tanto le rehuía, al precio que fuese, desencadenando la ruina de su casa, la caída de su dinastía y la guerra que se llevó consigo a tantos inocentes. Queriendo buscar la cabeza que le faltaba, perdió pan y pedazo. El poder de la ambición es un arma de doble filo, a veces ganas; otras veces, pierdes y te destruye. Su sangre derramada en El Tridente es vivo reflejo de esta aseveración.

Volvió al presente cuando la puerta de la habitación de los niños –donde solo permanecía ella con Aegon- se abrió de par en par, con tanta violencia que chocó contra la pared de granito. El niño se despertó y la joven princesa dio un respingo, llevando una mano hacia su pecho. No quería mirar hacia la puerta, así que se acomodó las ropas y se acurrucó contra la cama, temerosa de percatarse del horror que les sobrevendría luego de que los soldados Lannister hubieran escalado las murallas. "Nunca doblegado, nunca roto" tuvo que recordarse, con la respiración agitada. Aegon comenzó a llorar sonoramente, tal vez notando el brutal cambio de voces y gente. Elia gimió y tomó a su hijo, apretándolo contra su cuerpo para poder protegerlo. Entonces miró hacia la entrada y si no gritó de espanto, fue porque tenía demasiado miedo para hacerlo.

-Aquí está la zorra dorniense.

Elia Martell intentó no gritar al ver a ese hombre de tamaño descomunal acercándose a ella. Parecía todavía joven, pero su semblante era brutal, terrible, su cuerpo revestido de armadura y su rostro una máscara de acero. Tuvo que agacharse para entrar a la habitación sin golpearse con el dintel de la puerta en la parte superior de la cabeza, pero en seguida se incorporó, dejando en manifiesto su considerable altura. Llevaba las manos enfundadas en guanteletes, un gorjal en la garganta, y sus ojos eran dos espadas de doble filo que laceraban los ojos de la dorniense.

-dame al crío, puta –Dijo él en un tono que no admitía réplica. Tenía la voz grave de un borracho, pero sus ojos eran demasiado ardientes para que lo estuviera. –Pásamelo y no te haré nada.

Elia negó con la cabeza y se lo abrazó más todavía, intentando retenerlo junto a sí, como debe estar un hijo con una madre. «Lo arañaré si es necesario –Se dijo con firmeza, mirándolo con desafío en los grandes ojos. –Tendrá que matarme si lo que quiere es quitármelo. No permitiré que mate a mi pequeño». Él al parecer notó la amenaza en la cara de la joven princesa, porque se acercó mucho más, con pasos que casi hacían temblar el suelo. a lo lejos, elia podía oír con claridad a los demás soldados registrando las habitaciones, robando esto y sacando aquello, buscando algo con que llenar sus almas sedientas de sangre y vino. Por segunda vez, rogó porque Rhaenys se hubiera ocultado bien, dondequiera que estuviese. Su pobre niña estaba asustada y había preguntado por Rhaegar, el padre a quien tanto quería. «Tu padre nos ha abandonado por el sueño de una profecía y una chica norteña más fértil que yo», habría querido explicarle, con los ojos llorosos y el orgullo besando el polvo. Pero su chiquita era demasiado pequeña para entender tal cosa, y ella no podía revelar ese terrible secreto. Por su incompetencia e incapacidad para darle la tercera cabeza del dragón. Rhaegar Targaryen había raptado a Lyanna Stark, pero todo fue culpa suya. Si hubiera podido aguantar un parto más, tan solo un hijo más en su vientre, si su deber no le fuese tan complicado de realizar, entonces quizá...

-¡Te estoy hablando, demonio! –Exclamó una voz grave y potente a su lado. Elia sintió un puño de acero estampándosele contra la mejilla. No quería gritar, y sin embargo gritó. Las lágrimas, caprichosas y constantes, bañaron sus ojos cuando el sordo dolor se le propagó por la mejilla lacerada. Gimió con desesperación, pero no dejó de aferrar a su hijo en ningún momento. A veces, el amor de una madre antepone incluso a su hijo por sobre ella.

-Soy la princesa –Dijo con el tono más orgulloso que pudo componer, pero sus hombros temblaban. –El rey Aerys...

-Muerto –Espetó el gigante en un tono despectivo y lacerante. No parecía mayor que ella, en su rostro brillaba la juventud y la dureza. –Era un hombre cualquiera. Y tú una zorra como todas. Dame al crío.

-¡No!

No sabía si estaba negando el entregar al príncipe, la muerte de su suegro el rey Aerys, o la mala suerte que se cernió sobre ella con esa sola palabra. Muerto, muerto… la casa Targaryen había caído. Ella y sus hijos, rehenes del destino, juguetes a merced de los dragones, habían quedado abandonados en el Torreón de Maegor, el castillo dentro del castillo. No por primera vez, pensó en Oberyn su hermano, la Vívora Roja conocida desde el Rejo hasta el Muro y más allá de las ciudades libres. «Ven y sálvame como prometiste cuando éramos niños», llamó la princesa, pensando en sus brazos fuertes y en la sonrisa tranquilizadora y peligrosa que el tercero de los Martell solía reservar solo para su hermanita. Tenían diferencia de un año, pero ambos eran más que gemelos. Eran hermanos, amigos... «Cuando se fue a Asperón me prometió que me protegería de todo mal», recordó aquella atribulada mujer, sin dejar de aferrar a su hijo. Había perdido a su esposo, garantía por la cual el rey Aerys la dejaba vivir. Pero ahora, con él asesinado... «Puedo darme por muerta yo también. Desde ahora tendré que luchar sola por mi vida... Oberyn, sálvame...»

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni cuántos golpes recibió antes de que el joven al que ya en ese entonces llamaban la Montaña que Cabalga se hiciera con Aegon, pero no importaba. tenía el labio roto, la ceja partida y un dolor punzante en el seno derecho, allí donde él estampó su puño, sin embargo todo aquello era superfluo, vano. Se estaba recuperando de la larga convalecencia que supuso el nacimiento del bebé, y sumado a los muchos golpes el castigo para su frágil cuerpo era excesivo. Con todo, Elia de Dorne, segunda hija del principado Martell, se levantó de la cama y se lanzó a los brazos de su verdugo, intentando alcanzar aquella cosita gordezuela y rosada que era su hijito. Los sollozos la convulsionaban como el viento a las olas; los ojos se le nublaban y la sangre le chorreaba por la cara y el brazo, pero logró asir la piernecita del chiquillo, que chillaba desesperado ante la cruenta pelea. Gregor Clegane rugió de rabia ante el desafío de la dorniense, y con un gruñido bestial caminó, llevando arrastras a madre e hijo, hasta la pared más cercana. Elia vio el momento exacto en que sus ojos oscuros refulgieron de furia.

-¡Nadie… me… desafía!

Por cada palabra pronunciada, Ser Gregor Clegane estampaba la cabeza del bebé contra el muro de granito. Los llantos del infante cesaron y un crugido repugnante acompañó la escena, seguido por los sollozos de aquella mujer que con dolor y lágrimas lo había dado a luz. La sangre y los sesos mancharon los guanteletes del soldado, que sonrió despectivamente antes de dejar caer el cadáver al suelo, como si fuera un juguete ya roto. Elia se lanzó hacia él, sollozando con ímpetu, el corazón destrozándosele. ¡cuántos días sufrió en su cama sola, con el único consuelo de que Aegon vivía y mamaba de su leche de madre! ¡Cuán gratificante era el dolor de sus huesos comparado al mal estar que le hubiera quedado en la boca si la vida de Aegon se hubiera extinguido en el mismo día de su nacimiento! ¿Qué hacía ahora que lo había perdido? No habría querido mirar el momento en que la respiración se le entrecortó hasta apagársele, tampoco cómo su cabeza se deformaba. La sangre seguía brotando de esa masa informe que fue antes la cabeza rubita del pequeño, y su pijama ya totalmente rojo estaba. En el suelo, arrodillada a los pies de la muerte, Elia gritó con desesperación. No hay castigo más grande para una madre, que ver cómo su hijo es asesinado. No habría querido suplicar, "nunca doblegado, nunca roto" era su lema, sin embargo suplicó.

-¡Oberyn! –Clamó, entre suspiros. –Oberyn, mi Aegon...

Sintió una patadita en la parte inferior de la espalda, sin embargo no levantó la vista de su pobre niño muerto. Las manos se le estaban manchando de sangre, así como la ropa y el cabello. Parecía un cuadro terrible de sufrimiento y guerra, la imagen más vívida de que una madre, a su modo, también es guerrera, pero no puede contra el verdadero soldado. Ni siquiera si se trata de una princesa. La muerte no hace distinción social, ni mira la condición económica. Simplemente revolotea sobre la víctima y viene, cerniéndose sobre ella, envolviéndola. Elia sólo sollozó cuando Gregor Clegane la tomó entre sus brazos, separándola del cadáver de aquel niño que amó tanto. Abrió los ojos con horror y volvió a llorar cuando, unos minutos después, le mostraron el cadáver de su hijita, Rhaenys, agujereada cruelmente con más de cincuenta puñaladas. Ni siquiera le quedaba voz para maldecir a Amory Lorch. "nunca doblegado, nunca roto" decía la consigna de su familia, pero Elia de Dorne no se sintió así cuando Ser Gregor, con las manos enfundadas en los guanteletes embadurnados con la sangre de su hijo, la poseyó una y otra vez sobre la cama, rasgándola con las placas de su armadura y destrozándole el interior.

Era una dama, desde niña siempre criada para cumplir con su deber como toda princesa. Pero había veces en que se sentía como una guerrera, sobre todo cuando entre ella y Oberyn lanzaban a los niños en los jardines del agua, entre risas. Mientras Ser Gregor jugaba con ella como bien le parecía, su mente voló a esas cálidas tardes de Dorne, con el sol, la arena y el aroma a sudor de su hermano menor. Recordó cuando no podía saltar las zanjas y él, solícito como no lo había sido con nadie más, le tendía la mano para ayudarla. Rememoró las legendarias escapadas a la ciudad de los Tablones, los huérfanos del Sangreverde siempre dispuestos a encubrir a los jóvenes príncipes. ¿Cómo olvidar cuando jugaban a los besos, en el característico e inocente vivir de la niñez? las tormentas de arena, la sal en la boca y las manos de su hermano, su voz ronca susurrándole que no le abandonaría. Mirar a Obara, la mayor de sus hijas y prometerse que algún día le daría una primita para que pudieran jugar o visualizar otra vez el rostro de Nymeria, rosadita y pequeña, recién llegada desde Volantis. Todos esos recuerdos relacionados con aquel hombre que era su compañero de lucha y su hermano, la hicieron volver a sollozar segundos antes de morir, y comprendió que había perdido la guerra cuando se separó de él, para cumplir su deber como esposa y como reina. Rhaegar era noble, valiente y amable, pero no había un sentimiento fuerte de por medio. Él solo quería su profecía y en la precipitación por cumplirla, entregó a la muerte a sus hijos y consorte. La guerra se perdió en el Tridente, se perdió cuando a Azor Ahai le estamparon la cabeza contra la pared.

La guerra se perdió cuando Elia de Dorne expiró por fin, envuelta en sangre, bañada en dolor, con un monstruo grande sobre ella tomando lo que solo le había pertenecido antes a rhaegar Targaryen y él desaprovechó. Un solo error humano, puede llevar al final de una batalla que jamás debió haber acabado así.


End file.
